The Golden Samurai
by Sesshoumaru Reincarnate
Summary: Chapter 9 finally up! A rift appears between this world and Inuyasha's. After the main character is sucked in, He finds himself in Inuyasha's body!Rated PG13 just to be cautious!Please R&R!
1. the Rift begins

?Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Takahashi-sensei does.   
  
Chapter 1: It begins.  
  
It was 8:00 A.M. The teacher, Mr. Fukinawa, was reading out  
of his textbook, and I couldn't be closer to sleep. I glanced  
over at the air conditioner. Smoke curled upward out of the  
vents, slowly rising towards the ceiling. I sighed. While Mr.  
Fukinawa was writing on the board, I slowly unzipped my backpack,  
reaching for my new manga issue of Inuyasha.   
Ever since I had moved to Japan I had kept current on the  
story. Thankfully, my hard studying of the Japanese language had  
paid off by allowing me to read the new issues without a  
translator.   
I cracked open the new book, but frowned as an image of  
Naraku seemingly glared up at me.{That wasn't there before!} I  
thought. Suddenly, an eerily evil cackle pierced the silence,  
resounding throughout the classroom. "Kimi ga baka ningen!" the  
voice boomed.   
The floor started to shake. The brightly polished tiles  
broke apart, and everything started to rumble. Suddenly, a huge   
void appeared right in front of my desk. I tried to run, but it  
started to suck me in. I looked at my classmates, all seemingly  
oblivious to what was happening. The cold of nothingness pulled,  
and I was sucked into the void, just as the bell rang.   
I awoke with a start.{Where the...} I grasped at my neck. My  
hands closed around beads. I looked down, and saw that I was  
dressed in a red Haori. My fingernails were really long, and I  
realized that I had dog ears. {I'm Inuyasha!!! is this a dream?}  
My shocked brain thought. Then, my doggy ears twitched, I heard  
a very familiar voice.   
"INUYASHA!!OSUWARI!!!!!!!" BA-DONNGGG! The branch I was on broke, and I crashed into the ground with a painful thud.   
{Nope, no dream!} I realized. Slowly, I lifted my head, and thought I had  
died and gone to heaven. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippou were  
all standing over me. "What, Kagome?!?" I replied, trying to play  
the part of Inuyasha. "I've been calling you for over an hour,  
you jerk!!" "Oh. Sorry." Suddenly, I realized I had slipped out  
of character. Everyone was staring at me oddly. "Inuyasha, are  
you feeling well?" Miroku asked, while trying to sneak one in on  
Sango. She reached over to hit him, but realized that he had  
already been hit. She cocked her head, and looked at me. Again, I  
had slipped.   
"What, I got tired of the lecherous monk, that's all!" I  
covered. Everyone seemed to except that, and nodded. Kagome  
still looked at me strangely. "You look different Inuyasha, did  
you have a good dream or something?" I smiled. "I sure did. Come  
on, let's go."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
that is chapter 1! please R&R and no flames! If you don't like it, then give me advice, or else I'll flame you right back!!


	2. Of Brothers and Love

CHAPTER 2: Of Brothers and Love  
  
Kagome Higurashi had once again prepared a feast for everyone.To everyone else, she yelled "dig in!!!!!" After watching them sit down, she stared coldly at me. "Let me guess, Inuyasha, you want ramens?" Without thinking, I answered "No thanks, I'd like some of that!" pointing to the feast. Everyone just stared. Before anyone could say a word, a loud roaring was heard, followed by a thud. Ahn and Uhn had landed in the clearing, as well as their master."Sesshomarou!" I gasped. I ran towards him. "You look even cooler in person! Can I shake your hand?" He looked at me like I was the star attraction at a freak show. "What the hell are you talking about!?!" Kagome yelled. She was staring at me just like Sesshomarou was. "Draw Testusaiga, or else he'll kill you!!!!!!" I looked back toward Sesshomarou, and saw a thin whip of light coming straight at me. It was too close to dodge, and it whipped right into my shoulder. Searing pain almost made me pass out. "What the hell did I do to you?" I asked him. He fell over in classic anime style. When he stood he said," What do you mean? We've been enemies forever!!" Confused as Sesshomarou, everyone else stared at me. Kagome slapped me in the face. "Snap out of it, Inuyasha!!!! Why are you acting this way?" Suddenly, I realized what I should do.  
  
I pulled out the Tetsusaiga, as Sesshomarou pulled out the Tokijin. Feeling the power of the sword race up my arms, I swung at Sesshomarou. He dodged, and simply pointed the Tokijin. the waves of power washed over me, ripping at my body, tearing into my very soul. I smashed backward, and bounced off of the ground. The Tetsusaiga came to rest beside me, transforming back into a regular sword. I picked it up, and saw something amazing. A blue wind, coming from me, and a yellowish one from Sesshomarou. {The wind scar!!} I realized. I swung through the scar, releasing untold energies straight at Sesshomarou. He grimaced, and the Tensaiga transported him away. Realizing how much blood I had lost, I fell forward, and let the darkness whisk me away.   
  
When I woke, It was to Kagome standing over me, tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said " You're finally awake." She hugged me tight. I felt her warm embrace, and smiled to myself. Then, I realized that "she" had a tail. "SHIPPOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, kicking the kitsune away from me. With a pop, he transformed back to his regular form. He glared at me. " I was just trying to make you happy." I glared, then stood up. "Where's the real Kagome?" I asked. "She's outside waiting for you to wake up. Sango is taking a bath, and Miroku is trying to watch her. Heh, like she'll let him." I finished getting the Haori on, and left the kitsune to his pointless babble.  
  
She was standing outside staring at the moon. She looked positively angelic. She turned around, and saw me standing there. "Oh," she breathed. "You're awake!!"She came slowly closer, the wind blowing her beautiful hair back and forth. "You were really brave out there, Inuyasha." she stated. I opened my mouth to try to speak, but no words could come out. She was right in front of me now, and was staring up into my eyes. She suddenly came closer, her rosy lips puckered. Without realizing it, I did the same. Underneath the moon, we kissed for the first time. I pulled away, taken aback. She stared at me quizzically. "What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at her longingly. "I shouldn't take advantage of you like this, Kagome. You know how you came from your time, into this dimension?" She cocked her head. "Yes, but why..." I put my finger to her lips. " I am not Inuyasha. Somehow, I have been put in this dimension, and although I love you, you don't even know me." She looked away. "I'm sorry." I said, and walked slowly away, into the night.  
  
That is my second chapter. Yes, I left a cliffhanger, but don't worry. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The Truth Revealed!

CHAPTER 3:THE TRUTH REVEALED

_ What have I done?_ I wondered as I ran through the forest. _What will she _

_think of me?!!_ Wrapped up in thought, I didn't notice the root sticking out in

the middle of the path. WHAMM! I hit the ground hard. "OWWW!" I yelled

at the stupid root. I looked around, and noticed the tree that the root

belonged to. The giant 1000 year old tree had a large scar on the bark, with a

hole right in the middle of it. _This must be the tree that the real Inuyasha _

_was pinned to for 50 years._ I realized. I stood up, and brushed my hand

against the bark. I wonder, what happened to the real Inuyasha?  
****

**Back in Mr. Fukinawa's classroom.**

Mr. Fukinawa was positively pissed off. He glared at the slacking American

exchange student who was asleep in his desk, with one of those accursed

mangas in his hand. "Dijulio-san!!!" He yelled at the sleeping student.

"WAKE UP!!!!" His lazy student, Thomas Dijulio (pronounced DEE-YUL-

OH) finally stirred. His bright, glacier-blue eyes snapped open. He looked

around, seeming very confused. "Where the hell am I?" he yelled. "Kagome,

where am I?" His eyes, full of anger and confusion focused on Mr. Fukinawa.

"You! Human! Where am I?" Mr. Fukinawa suddenly became very angry.

"HUMAN!?! You may go to the principal's office!!" Tom blinked. "What the

hell's a principal? and who are you, anyway?" Mr. Fukinawa hit the seemingly

stupid student. "Don't be a smartass!! NOW GO!!!!!"  
****

**Inuyasha's dimension...Again**.

My demon ear's perked up at the sound of Kagome's voice. _Well, there's no _

_point in running now!_ I jumped down, off of the ancient tree, and on to the

dirt path. "Kagome!" I yelled. "Over here!!" She burst through the bushes,

and onto the dirt path, stopping right before she reached me. I winced,

preparing to be sat, but she simply put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up,

and my yellow eyes met her deep chocolate ones. She looked...worried. She

gazed at me for a long time, then finally broke the silence. "If you're not

Inuyasha, then who are you?" I sighed. "In my dimension, I'm an American

exchange student in Japan. My real name is Thomas Dijulio, and this

dimension there is just a manga."

I looked at her sadly. " Then, yesterday, something extraordinary

happened. I was in a very boring class, and had just picked up the most

recent manga that I had bought that morning. When I opened it, however, a

picture of Naraku was on the front cover. Then, I heard a voice call me a stupid human. After that, as far as I can tell, a rift opened up, and sucked me

in. Next thing I knew, I was here." She looked at me quizzically. "So, Naraku

did this?" she asked. I shrugged. "As far as I can tell, yes." Suddenly, she

reached out, and grabbed my hand. She looked into my eyes again, her face

understanding. " Don't worry, Tom." she said. "We'll get you back to your

dimension. But, just to be safe, let's not tell anyone else just yet, okay? We

don't want them to freak out about this." I looked at her, thankful for her

understanding. "Okay." I said. "C'mon," she stated, standing up and turning

around. "We should get back before the others get worried."

Daybreak had finally arrived. Everyone was more than willing to believe that

Kagome and I had just gotten into a fight, and they simply shrugged it off.

Or, at least most of them did. Shippou seemed a little too quizzical. To fix

that, I had to hit him over the head, and get sat by Kagome. After that, we

had a quick breakfast of fish that I had to catch, and were off. "Hey,

Inuyasha, why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" Miroku asked. I looked at

the monk, and realized that I had been pretty quiet. "I'm just angry, that's all."

I said. A swift wind suddenly brewed from the south, and on it came the

scent of wolf. " Oh, crap!" I muttered. "Koga!!!"

that is the end of chapter 3! please R&R, and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter; Return of the Two Timin' Wolf!!! 


	4. Return of the Two Timin' Wolf, Koga!

Chapter 4: Return of the Two Timin' Wolf, Koga!!  
  
_"This is 911 dispatch, what seems to be the emergency?"  
"There is this crazy American kid that jumped down my well!!!"  
"Calm down, Sir. We'll send someone to help right away."  
_  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell is going on!?!" the young man said. He stared down at the floor of the well. "Why can't I go back!!?!" He heard an odd wailing in the distance. he tried to cover his ears, but realized that they weren't there. Panicking, he looked at his hands. Wait a minute, he finally realized. _These aren't my hands!!!!!_ He looked at his clothes in shock. "Wha....I....KAGOOOOOOOMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A stiff wind blew back my haori as a now familiar whirlwind came towards Kagome. The whirlwind suddenly dissolved, and there stood a somewhat panicked Koga. I stared at him, thinking up my "lines". "Hey, Koga, what's the matter, you chicken of somethin'?"  
  
He growled at me. "Shut up, Inu-koro!!!!" Kagome stared quizzically at the very panicked wolf. "What is the matter, Koga?" She asked politely. He stared at her. "Ay...Someone is coming this way. If she stops and asks, tell her you don't know who I am, okay?" he pleaded, almost whimpering.  
  
Suddenly, I realized who 'someone' must be. " You mean Ayumi, right? Your fiancee?" I teased. He glared at me. "H..how do you know her, Inu-koro?" His eyes blazed with anger. "If you've laid a hand on her, I swear I'll..." Then he looked at Kagome, who was glaring holes into his head. "Kagome, didn't I tell you? I mean... heh,heh..." Without more information, he took off.  
  
_ Oops!!_ I thought, realizing what had just happened. I told them about Ayumi before they are supposed to know!! I looked at the now real suspicious bunch of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "Hey, Inuyasha, how did you know about Ayumi?" Miroku questioned. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Sango seconded. Miroku, realizing he had an opening, reached out slowly. Seconds later, he had a red hand mark on his cheek.  
  
I looked at them, longing to tell the truth. I looked to Kagome, pleading for help. She stepped forward. "Didn't we tell you, we met Ayumi before we met you guys." She covered. " I didn't know about Koga and her being fiancees, though." She glared at me with sincere anger. "Why didn't you tell me about that!!? I could have stopped Koga a long time ago, if I had known that!" _Uh, Oh._ I thought. "Kagome, please don't..." I pleaded. "Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was very confused. First, after napping, he woke up on some strange 'desk' as Kagome called them. After running away from some weird mortal, he tried to jump down the well, and couldn't. Then, some men in crazy uniforms dropped a steel ladder to him. He finished climbing up the ladder, and looked again at the odd clothes he was wearing. _What is going on? _He thought. An ominous laugh drifted up at him from some unkown location. YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, HANYOU!!! it said menacingly. "WHO ARE YOU?!!" he yelled at the voice. Something struck him from behind, and he dropped into darkness.  
  
End of Chapter 4!! Cliff hanger, I know, but you have to R&R to get more!!! P.S.-- Inu-koro is mutt face. 


	5. Ramen Nightmare

Chapter 5: Ramen Nightmare!!!!!!!!!

In The Real World.....

The boy stood, rubbing the welt from the fireman's ladder._Why did those humans give me a ride here?_he wondered. He stared up at the building that was looming before him. The huge and spacious home looked marvelous. The whole house was painted a magnificent color of a deep red. The Roof had many Skylights, and there was a small pool housing to the side. In the backyard, a wonderful Zen garden sat, with many fountains and varying species of Butterflies roaming freely. He glanced at the mail box again, reading the name on it.** Dijulio Estate** It read in large letters, painted in a deep blue_. That's the name that that human teacher called me, so this must be the place._ He thought. Suddenly, a delicious aroma arose to meet his ever-active nostrils. He turned towards the house. _RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!! _

The boy called Thomas crept silently through the front door, and saw a inside that was even more beautiful than the outside. All of the floors were made in beautiful Oak, polished to a fault. The ceiling was graced by a beautiful Chandelier. It was made with many crystals, all of them about the size of his fist. A closed Skylight lit the room with the light only a beautifully full moon can offer. He looked around, and saw a suit of armor that he recognized as being quite recent in his times. A sword sat next to it, in a case. The plaque on the case read:

**Maruhiken: the Protector's Sword**

**Given to Thomas Dijulio for finishing**

**his Samurai training**

Carefully, the boy slipped the top of the case off, and pulled out the sword. The craftmanship was amazing, even he had to admit. He stared at it with intense curiousity, and Noticed something odd.

Is that the missing Shikon Jewel Shard?!?!?!

He stared at the glittering fragment that was embedded in the hilt, and knew the answer. _I can go back through the well with this!!!!_

He grabbed the sword, and began to run for the door.

"HOLD IT, MISTER!!!" a stern voice proclaimed from behind him. He turned around and beheld a tall, stout woman about 30-something, with long Brown hair, and startiling Gray Eyes. He froze, then announced "What!?" to the interloper

"You are not going anywhere. Where were you? Were you out practicing that samurai stuff again? I hate it when you do that sort of thing without asking!!" She paused for a moment, catching her breath. "Go upstairs, and Stay there until morning. If I have to, I will turn on the burglar alarms to keep you there." He grumbled under his breath, then handed her the sword and approached the twisting staircase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

In Feudal Japan........

We walked on a beautiful path, covered with exotic plants, and filled with the perfume of various plants. I should have been ecstatic. But I was not. I stared at the still angry Kagome. She turned her head when our eyes met. I glanced down at the ground, wondering why I had ever brought up Ayame. As we came to the crest of a hill, Miroku broke the silence.

"Hey, Look!!!! A hot spring!!!!!!" I turned my eyes in the direction that he was pointing, and saw what he was looking at.

A glorious and steaming body of water sat in the middle of a bushy forest. The pond had Vines growing through it, separating it into five perfect sections. Sango smiled at that fact. "Miroku, now I don't have to worry about you peeking."

He sighed in defeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------

I sat in my private section of heaven, and closed the eyes that didn't belong to me. Suddenly, a splash awaked me. I opened my eyes, and saw a beautiful sight that was new to my eyes.

Kagome stood before me, her eyes shining with anticipation of what was to come. She came closer to me, and enveloped me in a tight hug. "Inuyasha, I........." suddenly a huge shriek broke the serene air. I glanced at Kagome, and she nodded to me. It was time to go.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ha!! Another cliffhanger!!!!! R&R!!! By the way, Author Thanatos Plague helped with this chapter. I thought that I should credit him.

Next Chapter: Ayame Revealed!!


	6. Ayame Revealed!

**Chapter 6: Ayame Revealed!!!!!!!**

Hurriedly slipping on my haori, I walked into the brush to see what was the matter. When I finally burst through the other side, I saw Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were already there. After seeing them all okay, my eyes came to rest on a strange woman standing before me. She had a fiery look in her eyes, and I instantly remembered who she was.

_This is the half-demon, Ayame!! _I realized finally. Thankfully, I remembered to act like I had never seen her before.

"Who are you?"I asked for the benefit of everyone else She glared impatiently at me.

"I am Ayame. Who are you?" she demanded. Suddenly, Kagome burst through the brush.

"You are Ayame, huh? Well, Ayame, you need to know something. Your _fiancee_ Koga has been hitting on me for months on end. He seems to think that he is not engaged. You need to control him better!!!!!!!" She finally ran out of breath, and stopped. She suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at her in a very odd way.

"Why are you staring at my.....?" Following everyone else's gaze, she suddenly realized what everyone was staring at. In her rush, she had forgotten to get dressed, and had run out nude. She screamed loudly, and ran back into the brush.

"Ooookaayy!" Miroku said suddenly. "I'm gonna go back, undress, and get back in the springs." He stopped walking, however, because he realized that Ayame had started to remove her shirt slowly. _Oh, Crap!!!!! I just remembered!!!!!_ I thought with horror. _Ayame has to undress when told to by a man, unless he or another man says "stop"!!!!!_

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Ayame stared blankly ahead, and started to re-tie her kimono top on.

She growled at Miroku, who looked utterly confused.

"Anyway, you are looking for Koga, right?"I asked, breaking the awkward silence that loomed over the clearing. She turned towards me, and rested her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I am." she growled, still angry at Miroku.

"He ran off due south. Knowing him, he will do a full circle and in about an hour, he'll be back here."I grinned. "Why don't you wait here with us for a little while?"She stared at me oddly.

".......................................Fine." she said slowly. "As long as no males say 'undress'."

_Lost in someone else's dimension, and now I'm stuck in this room!!!!!_ the boy thought sadly. He dazedly examined the room. It had a slightly arched ceiling, and was decorated entirely in oak. On top of a dresser there was an odd box that had multiple buttons on it. _Hey!! Kagome has one of these, too!!!!!_ he thought. He pressed a big button on it, and suddenly a loud voice came from the box and started to sing to an odd rhythm. Covering his ears, the boy pressed the button again, and it stopped. He looked around some more, and found a door on the opposite wall.

"I'm FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cheered. He opened the door, and ran smack into the wall on the other side. _What the hell!?_ He thought, rubbing his nose slowly. _Why is there a useless door here?_ He slammed the door, and walked towards the bed in the middle. He touched it, and the mattress wobbled oddly. _Unlike Kagome's, this one bounces around!!!! _Poking at it, the boy realized that it was full of water. He shrugged and collapsed onto it. _Better get used to it_, he thought. _I might be here a while. _

We sat in uncomfortable silence. Kagome was on the far side of the blanket that was so carefully lain out for a picnic, glaring every once in a while at Ayame, who was sitting to my left, as Japanese custom from Feudal Japan dictated. Being silent, Miroku gazed stonily at his food, thinking about something unknown to everyone else. Sango ate slowly, and stared warily at Miroku's moving hand. Shippou was the only one oblivious to the ominous aura.

"So, Ayame, how long have you been Koga's fiancee?" He asked casually.

"For many years." She stated. "I thought that he would stay _faithful.**"**_ I sighed, and poked at the bowl of ramens sitting in front of me.

After the awkward meal, a familiar smell came to my nostrils. Looking about, I spotted Koga's whirlwind coming at us, from the north, as I had predicted. He got within twenty or so feet, and then he saw Ayame.

"Uh,Oh!!!!" he yelped as he turned around. She stopped him, however, by grabbing his tail. He gulped, and looked back.

"Hi, sweetheart!" he said warily. "How are you faring?" he asked. She spun him around and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm so angry, I could..........I could.........." She stopped and kissed him passionately. When they broke contact, Koga let out a holler of joy.

"Come on, Ayame!!! Let's make this engagement final!!!!!!!!" he whooped. A huge burst of wind formed as Koga picked up his wife to be and started to run. Within minutes, they had disappeared into the setting sun.

"Well, that was odd!!!!" Miroku said suddenly. "Let's go to bed, it is quite late." Kagome stated. We all nodded in agreement. Kagome stared off where the couple had disappeared. She had a sad look in her eye.

"What's the matter Kagome? You gonna miss having him come after you?" I grinned. She turned around, and I saw a look that would scare a bull to death.

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End

Okay, then!!!! Chapter 7 is next, but I need to know what you want!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!


	7. The Heroes Meet

**Chapter 7: The Heroes Meet**

The boy awoke, an looked around the darkened room. He sat in silence, his ears sifting through the midnight's requiem for sounds of movement. After a few moments, he slowly rose, and silently crossed the room. As much as he hated sneaking around, the boy knew that was his only option for now. He silently crossed to the empty room, and took clothing from it to clothe his nude body from the world, and threw the other ones over his shoulder.

_Hey! _He realized,_ This body seems to know how to move without being awkward. I bet this human has learned how to fight as well. That would certainly explain the sword downstairs._

_This will certainly make my job a helluva lot easier._

He slowly paced towards the window, searching for the so-called security measures, and spotting the lone obstacle easily. The lone object was at the bottom of the window, so he simply opened the top, and jumped through, again surprised at the body's agility and grace.

He landed silently on a ledge just outside the window, two floors above the ground. _I know I could jump from this height, but I should probably be careful with this human body. _He reasoned. He spotted a rain gutter jutting out from the wall on the left side of the ledge that led to the bottom. He slowly grappled onto it, and slid down slowly, hand over hand.

Reaching the floor below him, he peered through the glass window. He saw the sword with the Shikon no Tama shard in it's case, the silvery moonlight reflecting off of it's ivory hilt and gold plated hand guard. He felt a strange pull coming from the restless blade, as if it knew the urgency of the situation, and wanted to help him.

"Hold on," he whispered to the beckoning sword, "We'll save your master, where ever he ended up." Slowly, he slid the window up, evading another such simple sensor, and leaped to the floor, landing lightly in the three point position common to samurai training. He slowly crept towards the case, and lifted the top gently off. He reached inside, and took hold of the hilt. The sword felt warm in his hand, as if it knew that it could help him in some way that was not yet determined. He pulled it out, and replaced the lid. Noticing he had nowhere to hook the sword onto, the boy decided to go into the door marked:

**DOJO:**

**Dangerous Training May Occur Inside**

He entered the room, and flipped the protrusion on the wall Kagome called a "light

switch", revealing a huge room, with padded floors, and a full set of Samurai armor on the back wall, complete with weapons.

_I found it. _The boy realized. Suddenly the shard in the sword mad it quake, and the suit of armor came flying across the room, and started to attach itself to the startled youth. The helmet stayed on the rack, though, an ominous face of a demon that had won many a fight. Everything else, including the silky under-robe began wrapping around him, attaching at just the right tightness so that it would work properly. The weapons list included two trident-like Tsais, which settled on his left hip, a foldable Bo staff, which settled into a baglike sheath on his right thigh, and ten razor sharp Kazuka throwing blades, that lined up on both sides of his chest. Finally, the blade tied itself to his right hip, completing the suit of armor.

The suit was surprisingly light, and did not clink when he moved. He pulled the sword experimentally, and found it in hands that remembered using it before. The blade was very responsive to him, and the jewel shard gave it the same feeling of power that his Tetsusaiga gave off, but in a different way. He sheathed the magnificent blade, and stalked out of the house, into the moonlit night.

The youth sprinted with extraordinary speed and stealth for a human, especially one carrying so much weight. _This boy must truly be a Samurai. _He thought dazedly. He shook his head in amazement, and pushed even faster towards his goal, as the sword's throbbing steadily grew stronger.

After only a few minutes, the boy had traveled the mile it took to get to what he knew as Kagome's house. He ran full speed to the shrine that held the Bone Eater's Well, determined now more than ever to reach his goal. When he got there, the door was locked, but the sword, Maruhiken, made short work of that problem. He stepped down next to the well. _I hope this works, _he thought as he braced himself. Then, he leapt down into the dark abyss.

As he saw the ground rushing up at him, he started to flinch, but then the sword gave off an immense shockwave that ripped open the gates of time and space, and the bottom of the well dissolved beneath him. Relieved, the boy was not prepared for what came next. A wave of pain suddenly overtook him, and the darkness took him in.

_Back in Sengoku Jidai..._

Trudging down the road towards Kaede's village definitely got tiring, but at least it gave

me time to think. Once and a while, I would glance over at Kagome, only to see her determined and helpful expression. _Why is she so determined to help me? _I asked myself, deeply amazed at the good graces of this fifteen year old girl. _Most girls her age only care about makeup and sex where I come from. I mean, she doesn't even know what I really look like. She barely knows my real name!!!_ After a few seconds, I glanced over at her again, and this time our eyes met. She blushed shyly, and looked away after only a second. I opened my mouth to ask her a typical Inuyasha thing to say when Shippou interrupted.

"We're here!!!!" He shouted in my oversized ear, making me jump about a foot. "We reached the village!!!!" Kagome smiled patiently at his outburst, and simply nodded her head in anticipation. She wanted to go back to her dimension to see if she could find Inuyasha and my body. The simple thought of it was enough to make me want to shout with joy.

The small village that was Kaede's home was quaint, with tons of farmers that thankfully were not afraid of the dog-eared demon walking in their midst. Many of them shouted hellos to Kagome or I, and were extremely generous with giving Shippou some fresh rice-paper candies.

_I wish I could fit in like this at home. My brother is always out fighting in some war, and my family really has fallen apart since my dad died. All he left me was that legacy of being a Samurai._ I was suddenly snapped out of memory when Kaede appeared right in front of us. The wise old woman was staring directly into my eyes at the time, as if trying to peer into my very soul. She sighed, then glanced over at Kagome.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" she asked dutifully.

"Yes," the young teenager answered, "I haven't been there in a while." She and Kaede started up the hill, when the wave of pain suddenly hit me like a sledgehammer, and everything went black.

He blinked his eyes slowly, hearing his name being called by a faint voice. He awoke to see Shippou sitting on his chest.

"AHH!!! SHIPPOU! GET OFF!!!!!!!!" He yelled, rolling onto his feet. He looked down, and realized that he.........was IN HIS OWN BODY AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! "IT WORKED!!!!!!" He crowed, but then his eyes turned to worry. "But, what about the boy....?" He rushed to the well, and beheld a terrible sight at the bottom. "KAGOME, KAEDE, QUICK!! COME HELP!!!" He yelped, and jumped down the hole.

I awoke in a hut, with the smell of smoke surrounding me. Slowly, I looked around the room, not fully comprehending. A silhouette of darkness slowly came towards me.

"So," it said, "You are the human who was in my body." Suddenly he stepped into the light, and I saw the character that had spurred me on to go all the way and become a samurai right in front of me.

"Inuyasha??"

This is the end of Chapter 7! Please Review ASAP!!!


	8. The Bringer of Death, Kennomaru!

**Chapter 8: The Bringer of Death, Kennomaru**

Slowly, the lord of all things evil stood, his dark, oily hair moving like a thousand live snakes down his back. _Why must he somehow best every one of my plots?_ The creature known as Naraku wondered. He sat in his captured castle, the former resident's carcasses piled up in the corners. _Is it because of my servants, and their incompetence? Or maybe it is just because of simple luck that helps that dog-eared mutt escape. _He glanced over at a Saimyosho that was hovering over a body, searching for a hunk of decaying tissue, it's mandibles quivering in delight. He glared, and simply flicked a finger. The wasp burst into flame, and died in an instant. He walked over to the burnt remains. _Maybe I should use him to hold them at bay, and test his true power._ For the first time in ages, a sneer crossed the demon's face, and he let out a booming, evil laugh that stirred the Saimyosho outside into flight.

I slowly blinked, and brought the greenish tea to my lips. Somehow within the past few hours, Inuyasha and I had switched back into our own bodies. Because Inuyasha was able to rip the dimensions apart, our souls had burst out violently and switched back into our normal bodies.Suddenly, I hearda couple of voices outside the hut.

"He was at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, with a hole in his chest, same as what happened to Inuyasha." The person was saying. I finally realized that the speaker was Sango. "Most humans would have died from that wound, but he still clings to life." I heard a mumbled reply, then the speakers moved off. I grabbed a plain white sheet that had been covering me, and examined myself. There was a large bandage on my chest, with a large bloodstain on it. I slowly removed the bandage, and found to my surprise there was no wound left.

"Surprised?" someone whispered in my ear. My reflexes kicked in, and I instantly reached back to grab the speaker's throat, only to have my hand caught by his hand, the calluses and slightly long, sharp fingernails giving away his identity. "Hey, kid!" Inuyasha said. "Don't use too much energy. Besides, I just got this body back. I want to keep it in good condition for a while." he slowly walked around, and stood in front of me. "So, how the heck did you switch our bodies like that?" he said, a perplexed look on his face.

" Wait one minute," I said slowly, "Shouldn't you be angry? Since when can you ask questions without getting angry?" He smirked at me.

"Look, I only care because I need to know how the hell this happened. Now, tell me, do you know anything about what has happened? Like who did it?" He laid one of his hands on my shoulder roughly. I took a deep breath, and told him everything I knew.

Naraku's slow stride took him to the chamber that housed his newest incarnation. The door to the chamber was sealed with the blood of a Saimyosho, locking out all but Naraku. He opened the door slowly, and the stench of decaying flesh came in a wave. He slowly stepped into the darkened room. The creature was meditating on the far side, one hand holding it up above the ground. The creature's skin was mottled, and it looked like one of the corpses from the halls had just decided to live once more. It realized it was not alone, and jumped towards Naraku, the blades in his arms flashing towards his throat. Naraku put up his arm, and the creature stopped, suspended in midair. The monstrosity was clad in the uniform of a ninja, wearing only black silk. It's cold, glittering eyes focused on it's captor, trying to force it's way closer.

_This incarnation will certainly test them._ Naraku thought, his cold eyes glittering in delight. He leaned closer, and whispered into the creature's ear, telling it what to do. The monster squealed in delight, and dropped to the ground, it's small mind focused on the task ahead.

"Run, my Ansatsu, run!" Naraku whispered to the night.

I awoke with a start, and looked around the hut. It was night already, and I was feeling much stronger. My eyes fell upon a Haori sitting folded to the right of the bed, it's soft black color attractive to the eye. I slowly put it on, and located my weapons. After strapping them on, I stepped out of the small hut, and took a breath of the cool, night air. I heard a rustling in the bushes beside the hut. I dropped low into a combat stance, looking for the source. Suddenly, Shippou and Kirara came out of the growth, Shippou carrying a few sticks in a bundle. He looked up, and saw me standing there, with both hands near my undrawn sword, and smiled politely.

"You're finally awake." he stated politely. He looked at me closely. "Wait a minute, you're skin is really pale, and your eyes look kind of funny. Where are you from?" I came out of the combat stance, resting my hands on my hips.

"A land far away from here." I said wryly. He looked at me, puzzled at this odd person.

"What's your name, stranger?" He asked me. I thought for a second, thinking up a name appropriate for the era.

"My name is Sanosuke Himoura." I answered, thinking of another of my favorite mangas.

"Ah. My name is Shippou, and this is Kirara. She's a Nekomanta demon. C'mon, let's meet the others." he said in a rush, obviously wanting to get dinner. He ran off, deeper into the village. Kirara stayed for a moment, sniffing me. _She recognizes my scent!_ I realized. She mewed at me, and ran off in the same direction that Shippou disappeared towards. I walked slowly in that direction, heading towards the smell of fish.

I quickly arrived at the center of the village, where the rest of the group sat around a small fire. Shippou pounced on Kagome's lap.

"He woke up, and he's right here!" He exclaimed . Suddenly, everyone turned and looked at me, their laughter dissolving into curiosity. I sighed, and waited for the eventual bombardment of questions that undoubtedly would come. Instead, Kagome suddenly piped up.

"Hello there! You must be awfully hungry. Why don't you sit down here next to me and eat some food."

After introductions, everyone sat down and started to eat again. The story I had used, because it was the one Inuyasha and I had agreed upon earlier, was that I was a Rouroni that was attacked by a demon, who left me for dead, after dropping me into the well. All of the group seemed to accept it, except for Kagome, who knew, and Kaede, who stared at me solemnly.

"So," Sango said slowly, "What brings a Rouroni like you out this far?" I opened my mouth to answer when a shuriken hit the ground near the fire, dousing the flame. I jumped up, and drew my sword, it's long steel blade humming with anticipation. A sudden movement came from my right, and I threw a kazuka, hitting the would-be assassin directly in the chest. He stumbled forwards into the dim moonlight, and I saw that this was not a human. His skin was mottled, and in some spots there was no skin at all, showing off slowly decaying muscle and bone. His eyes darted back and forth like an animals. He pulled the small blade from his chest, a cloud of decaying flesh erupting from the wound. The hole slowly closed, and he cackled crazily.

"I am the demon Kennomaru, bringer of death, incarnation of Naraku. I am here to kill you all!" he yelled.

"How like a ninja," Inuyasha jeered. "All talk, no play." Kennomaru suddenly charged, a long blade extending from his forearm. I ran towards him, sword back, ready to cut him in half. Inuyasha ran up beside me, taking point position, ready to attack him in a pincer move. We both nodded at each other, and each knew what the other was planning. Inuyasha leapt high in the air, the Tetsusaiga extended above his head. I dashed in at the side, knowing the ninja could not block us both. He laughed suddenly, and a crack formed down his middle. Suddenly, there were TWO ninjas. They deftly blocked both attacks, and jumped back . I stared at the demon, and realized that this would be one helluva fight!

END Chapter 8! Chapter 9 should be soon!


	9. Kennomaru's Offer

**Chapter 9: Kennomaru's offer**

"Inuyasha, watch out!" Kagome shrieked. I glanced over just in time to see Kennomaru's other half stab Inuyasha's arm. I winced in sympathy, and turned back just in time to block a slice that would have split me from groin to nose. _These guys are tough!_ I thought, parrying a thrust at my gut. Inuyasha finally slashed his opponent into two neat pieces. His look of satisfaction turned to one of horror as the two halves grew into their own separate bodies. Now there were three assassins. Just as the new threat began to charge, however, Sango's Hiraikotsu landing between him and Inuyasha, stopping his attack. She then jumped off of Kirara's back, and drew her katana, slashing it deep into her foes thigh. Kagome notched an arrow and let it loose, the arrow firmly lodging through my foe's right eye. He stumbled back, blue blood oozing through his hands and down the wooden shaft.

Taking advantage of the momentary break, I knocked the cycloptic ninja flying backwards with a snap kick, then turned to check on Inuyasha and Sango's progress. Inuyasha had a few nasty slashes, but was nowhere near death. Sango had no wounds whatsoever, and was holding very well. I turned, expecting the near dead cyclops to be where I left him, but there was nothing but a puddle of blood. Frantically, I looked around, and spotted him crawling towards Kagome and Shippou. Miroku was fighting a new fourth one, having apparently tried to stop the former's approach.

I took off at a dead run, trying to catch up to the wretched ninja. Just he as he began I grabbed three kazukas and threw them. They struck him straight in his spine, knocking him back down to his knees. Kagome then shot him with another arrow, this time striking him in the heart. The stricken monster bellowed in fury, sounding like the howl of Cerberus. The three others ran over to him, and merged back into one. Inuyasha helped Sango walk over towards everyone else. Sango had received a gash on her thigh, causing her to limp. Other than that, everyone else was in fairly good health. Inuyasha gave Kennomaru a murderous glare.

"Why did you stop, _ninja_? You afraid you'll be beat?" Kennomaru let out a sick, wheezing laugh.

"I have experienced that once already half-breed." The merged Kennomaru opened his eyes, revealing an empty socket in place of his shot out eye. "But you did take my eye, and for that I will make sure you die nice and slow. Sadly, that is not my mission now. Now, I must complete my Master's wishes."

"And what is the foul demons wish?" Miroku spat at the fell specter.

"To ask the one who joins you to join Naraku instead." He looked straight at me, his one eye seeming to glow. "Naraku knows the secret of how to get you back, if that is what you want."

I felt everyone's gaze on me. I didn't even have to think to know the answer. " I will not join Naraku, no matter what happens. I am a Samurai, loyal to my friends."

"How noble," he sneered. "But you will change your mind soon." He leapt into a tree. "You will find me when you change your mind." Then there was only the sound of the wind.

"Well, that was weird." Kagome started rummaging through her backpack. I quickly realized what she was looking for, and pulled out my suture kit.

"Hey, Sango, lets take care of that leg." I said, pointing to the log by the fire. She slowly nodded, and we walked over to where she could sit down. She winced as she eased her leg up onto the large old log. I pulled out a tsai blade, and cut away the fabric near the wound. Sango gasped in surprise, and I realized that it was not out of pain when I noticed she was blushing. "Oh, I am so sorry." I said bashfully pulling my hand away.

"No," she said quietly. "You are just trying to help after all. I glanced down at her exposed muscular thigh, and noticed quietly just how beautiful she was.

"This is going to hurt." I said to her.

"I know." she answered.

I cleaned the wound slowly with a small bottle of alcohol, inwardly cringing at the amount of pain I knew it was causing. Sango flinched, but did not cry out. I then pinched the wound shut, and began to sow it tightly shut. The worst part over, I decided to try to start small talk, but Sango beat me to it.

"You made the right choice, you know." She said . "Yeah" I replied softly. " But what will this mean for you guys? I mean..." I fell silent, struggling for words. "Back there," she whispered.

"You called us your friends, like you had known us more than just this one night." I quickly looked into her eyes. _Uh oh. She might just realize..._I turned my attention back to her wound, trying to think of an answer. Suddenly she reached out and raised my chin in her hands, forcing me to stare deep into her warm brown eyes. "You and Inuyasha both had the same wound. You and him somehow switched bodies, didn't you?" Shock overtook me, and I stammered slowly.

"H...h...how did you...?" She put her finger to my lips, a slight smile crossing her face.

"Being a demon slayer means you have to know all sorts of legendary powers. That, and the fact that you are much less irritable than Inuyasha." "Well, that is a hard temper to match." I joked. She laughed lightly. I finished the last stitch, and snipped off the remaining string. "Okay, you are all patched up for now. You just need some rest, and you'll have to let Kirara do most of your walking." She looked down, surprised that we were already done. I took off my heavy haori, and offered it to her. "You're not going to want Miroku see you like that , are you?" I said quietly.

She took the haori and put it on. "Thank you so much." she said with a grateful smile. I smiled back, and walked her slowly to her hut. She slipped in, promising to rest, and I went back over to the rest of the group.

Miroku scowled at me when I approached, letting me know that he was very jealous. _Thank goodness this is before they start to _really _like each other._ I thought. _But wait, that means that I just changed the story! I wasn't supposed to flirt with Sango, and now who knows what will happen? _Then I realized that this was Miroku. He would simply continue to womanize until he dies anyway. I then smiled, and continued up to them.

"Well, we might as well try to get some sleep." Inuyasha stated. "Kennomaru will have to wait until morning." After a round of goodnights, everyone went back to their huts.

I stood still, staring at the fire's flickering brightness. "I will track you down, Kennomaru. And I will stop you, no matter what."

End Chapter


End file.
